


Superstition

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Child Abuse, Delusions, Demons, Fire, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud isn't crazy, but he also isn't sure he is sane. </p>
<p>Monster's that live in are heads are much more dangerous then the ones under our beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the birthday massacre and really wanted to write something dark and so this came up. I really wanted to make it up to the reader rather the 'monsters' were in his head or real. It's up to you if you wanted Cloud to have imagined them as a way of coping with what he did or if they were real. I left the ending open so it is up to you guys to figure out what you want to happen next. Did Cloud live? Was he cured? Did Zack get him? what happened to him? That is up to you guys. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

A bright red glow filled the darkness. The snow that slowly fell like the ashes in front of the blonds eyes. The heat in front of him mixed with the cold behind him causing a feeling that wasn't quite explainable. The blond stood and watched as the house burned, tears streaming down his face. Though he stood crying the blond made no move to get away or go toward the flames. He just stood, almost as if the icy snow under his feet had frozen him into place. Like he couldn't move even if he willed his body to. He stared on almost as if in a daze. Screams could be heard and the blond just closed his eyes. He stood with his eyes closed and despite the screams still made no move to get closer. To help those who couldn't be saved. He hears the sound of walking and keeps his eyes closed. He makes no move to escape when a hand brushes his cheek. Nails scratching against his cheek, making their way under his chin. His eyes open, not of his own free will though. More out of curiosity. The same that killed the cat in that story his mother told him when he was a child. He never asked questions, fear eating away at his mind. Mother knew best and so he didn't ask. She never asked him anything ether. That's how mothers worked. Cloud sees dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow. Eyes too blue and shine too much to be human. He sees a smile, sharp teeth. Cloud drags his eyes from the being before him, looking on at the place he once called home. The flames still burn, but the screams have stopped. He hears footsteps and feels a breath on his ear. Cloud once again makes no move to escape. He accepts this fate.

"You know most normal humans run." The man behind him says. The monster that Cloud has grown so fond of and became so close to. This monster was his friend. The monster loved him and he loved it too.

"I am far from normal." Cloud states, plainly, like he often does. Cloud was an outcast and so void of emotion. He wasn't liked, making it so much easier to manipulate his heart. Truly though the monster had nothing, but the purest intentions for the blond.

"Indeed you are." The monster says, voice like honey, sweet and soothing. Cloud often would fall asleep to it. Almost as if it were a lullaby. The monster bit into Cloud's neck and the blond accepted it. He liked the monster. He wanted to help the monster. Cloud soon found himself growing sleep and fell asleep. As his mind slipped into the darkness he heard yelling in the distance.

Cloud sighes, as for what feels like the hundredth time, recites to the nurse what happened. The doctors, the nurses, even the police don't believe him. They all think he's crazy, think he's gone mind. They think he's the killer and in someway he is. The ask how and cloud simply says, in that way he always does, "The monster did it. The demon killed them. I only let it out." The doctors get angry and yell, but clouds story never changes. He isn't lying. The doctors ask what the monster looks like. Cloud tells them he has black spiky hair, blue eyes that seemed to glow. He tells them he has sharp teeth and sometimes wings that look like bat wings. The doctors growl and force him back to his room. They make him take things he doesn't like. Those pills make him tired, make him have thoughts. Thoughts he would never have. He can't because he has his monster. He has Zack. Zack protects him.

Cloud meets people. He meets a man who is like him. He has long black hair and eyes that look red. The man is like him and he scares Cloud. Eyes, human eyes don't look like that. He believe Cloud, like a good fake human would. Cloud can tell he isn't human. He knows this guy is a monster, but cloud gets used to him. He's nice, like the other monsters. Like Zack. Cloud doesn't like him as much as Zack how ever. He could never like someone as much as he likes Zack. After all the dark haired man was Cloud own personal monster and best friend. Cloud misses seeing Zack. Between the pills and therapy he hasn't got to see him much. Only in his dreams. He hopes he can see Zack more often soon.

Cloud gets a visitor. It's his childhood friend Tifa. He is happy to see her. She seems sad and asks why he did it. He explains that the monster told him to. Tifa tries her best to be calm, Cloud can see it. Angry Tifa is scary. She tries, for as long as she can, but soon even she leaves him. In tears she leaves, telling the doctors not even she can fix him.

The days pass, Cloud doesn't know how long he's been here. He's starting to question what's real and what isn't. The house fire, the monsters, the pills. What was he doing? Why did he do it? Was the monster even real? The doctors, nurses and Tifa says they aren't. Vincent, says they are. He reminds him that things will work out. He tells him everything will be okay. Cloud feels a sinking feeling in his stomach at Vincent's words.

The doctors takes him to a church. They says maybe if he found faith, something to hang onto. The preacher tells him to confess. To let out everything and without his will to do so, his mouth opens and he confesses everything. The way his mother beat him, shamed him. The way his mother called him a disgrace. He really should have been a girl. He tells him how he ran to his room, read that book he found hidden in a tree when he was walking in the forest once. How Zack showed up, his monster. How the monster was kind, loving even to him. He comforted him when Cloud's mother left him feeling awful. Left him with bruises and Zack just gave him more, but these were filled with love. With one monster came another. Cloud meet Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. Angeal was a big somewhat built man, eyes matching Zack and he also had black hair. It was somewhat longer and slicked back. Genesis had reddish brown hair and eyes like Zack and Angeal's. He always spoke so elagently and talked about fine poetry and books. Sephiroth had long silver hair and his eyes were a bit different, holding a cat like look. Cloud found them all to be pleasant to hang out with, but Zack proved to be the most enjoyable. He tells them how Sephiroth burned down his house, how Genesis killed his mom, how Angeal covered it all up. He tells them how Zack kept him under his spell so he could protect him. Cloud tells them everything and the preacher says he cannot help Cloud. The doctors drag him away, sedate him and as he falls asleep he sees the glare of Genesis. The man leans against the wall and says, "You shouldn't have done that Cloud."

Cloud lies in bed. That bed he was assigned to. He hears the doctor talking to someone, but he's too tired to make out what they are saying. The door opens and in walls the doctor and Angeal. Cloud's eyes widen, face turning white. The doctor smiles, injecting Cloud with a sleeping medicine. "Don't worry child. This man will take care of you." Cloud's eyes get heavy and his head falls to one side. The last thing he hears is the eery whisper of Sephiroth.

"It seems you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"


End file.
